Scrambled Ed
Scrambled Ed is a Season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd just wants to sleep, but Eddy's busy building dreams of his own. Plot Exhausted to the marrow, Edd finally finishes building his latest opus - a model of The Golden Gate Bridge made from toothpicks - sometime way past bedtime and it puts his body clock into a severe state of rebellion. Morning comes and Ed and Eddy arrive with fantastic plans to build "Ed's Sea Ranch" but they can't get any enthusiasm - let alone wake Double D. But without Edd of course their plan's a complete non-starter, so after trying to keep him alert by taping his eyes open and dragging him through the creek they simply dump his semi-comatose body over a boulder and improvise. The resulting mess blocks the creek but nobody notices. Back at Ed's place, Double D is almost tempted into snuggling down in that bed - but not quite, so while Ed and Eddy are busy he slinks off to Sarah's instead. From here on in everybody wants a piece of Edd, be it for his body or his mind and still half asleep he finds himself being pulled in every direction and only saved when the long forgotten creek finally decides to unblock itself all over the cul-de-sac. Kids are marooned, Eddy and Edd are trawled from the depths by Jonny - it’s a disaster! And Ed? He's just having a whale of a time! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': the episode "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." ---- *'Eddy': with Ed's knockdown entrance into Edd's room "There's a knob, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': at the snoozing Edd "What a lump." Ed: "Why thank you Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "Location, location, location." Double D and Eddy falls into the pond ---- *'Eddy': "What would we do without ya, Double D?" Ed: "Live the life of Riley?" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Supplies!" supplies over Edd Eddy: "We got everything on the list, now what?" seeing Double D anywhere "Where's Double D?" rolling up the list of supplies and questions Ed "Let me guess, he's under the supplies, right Ed?" Ed: "Yep!" smacks Ed with the rolled up paper list on the head "Did you get it, Eddy?" ---- *'Eddy': "Where's Double D?" Ed: "Do not adjust your set." ---- *'Ed' "Shhhh! The walls have ears, Eddy! Follow me." ---- *'Sarah': "Double D, get out of my room!" Edd: usual throughout the whole episode "I'm, uh, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." ---- *'Jimmy' at Edd sleeping on Sarah's bed "A severe case of exhaustion don't you think?" Sarah: "I'm the doctor and I say he's dead!" ---- *'Ed': "One Double D, hold the onions!" ---- *'Rolf': in the flood "Rolf's premature facial hair burdens him." ---- *'Rolf': [[Jonny]'s head as roast chicken] "If we do not find dry land soon, I will have to feast upon your succulent… noggin…" Jonny: a bit confused, and scared "Okay… let's go check the fishing net, Plank." Trivia/Goofs *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Do not adjust your set," when Eddy asks him to find Edd. *The entire cul-de-sac flooding can be compared to the story of Noah's Ark. In the book of Genesis, God sends a flood to destroy all of the evil on the Earth. So Noah built a huge boat filled with 2 of each animal. Rolf's Raft is a reference to the story. *Eds' Sea Ranch is a parody of Sea World, a popular and well-known aquarium zoo/mammal park chain in America only in three locations. *Double D spent 14 hours and 7 minutes on making his toothpick replica of the Golden Gate Bridge. *Nazz only makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode, as being in bed the whole episode and not knowing the cul-de-sac is flooded. *This is the very first appearence of Ed's sponge collection. *What the Kids needed Edd for: **'Kevin': Fixing his bike chain. **'Ed & Eddy': The scam, Ed's Sea Ranch. **'Jonny & Plank': What to do about the branch growing off Plank's body. **'Rolf': How to get rid of lopsters and floods in his vegetable patch. **'Sarah & Jimmy': Just to play "Doctor." *When Eddy looks for Edd, he moves through Ed's garage, but the last time we saw the inside of Ed's garage (One + One = Ed), it was full of junk. Perhaps his parents had a clear-out? *The Kanker Sisters did not appear in this episode at all. *When the creek's water started to flooded the cul-de-sac, shouldn't Plank swell up? After all, Plank was with Jonny when the cul-de-sac started to flood. Gallery File:Edd_nose.jpg|Eddy,trying to wake up Double D File:Edd_eyes.jpg|Eddy taped Edd's eyes open File:Ed_Fridge.jpg|Ed carries a fridge in his shirt File:A.jpg|Double D is tired File:Sponges.jpg|Ed's sponge collection File:Fountain.jpg|"A fountain, look!" File:Plank001.jpg|"Is it serious?" File:DDWLWYNAYP.jpg|Double D sleeping on Jonny's head File:Puctue004.jpg|Everyone needs Double D Video Scrambled Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed